Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees
Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz and PurifyingBatter featuring Vandal Savage from DC Comics against Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Description Two hulking monsters who are immortal men meet each other on the battlefield on blood but only one can win! Will Vandal Savage be able to defeat the Undead Serial Killer of Crystal Lake or will Jason Voorhees have a slaughter-fest against the immortal dictator and toppler of empires? Interlude Ice: Death, something we all have to face. Batter: But, what if we didn't? These two men are immortal, but unfortunately they don't exactly use their ever-lasting life for good. Ice: Such as Vandal Savage, the immortal dictator Batter: And Jason Voorhees, the slasher of Camp Crystal Lake. Ice: I'm Ice and he's Batter. And it's our job to see who would win a Death Battle. Oh, and Neo and Dimitri's job too. Tell them we said hi. Vandal Savage Ice: Let's go back to the past. Very far back in the past. Batter: Back to when cavemen roamed the Earth! One day, a caveman named Vandar Ahg happened to stumble across a meteor. Upon contact, the radiation he was subject to ended up giving him high intelligence and immortality! Ice: With this power he tried to take over the world, like most villains. And he's came pretty close. You might know some of his identities like Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan, Jack the Ripper, in the DC world he's all of them, and many more! He also was an advisor for Hitler, Ra's Al Ghul, and Napoleon. Batter: Over time he's clashed with the Justice League quite often. But his two greatest enemies are Immortal Man and Resurrection Man. But what can he do in a fight? Ice: He knows martial arts, sword fighting, and firearms, and has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Batter: And as previously mentioned, he has high intellect and immortality. Ice: However, he needs to consume his opponents blood to maintain his powers, and collect his descendants organs to keep his immortality. Batter: But he is certainly one opponent to watch out for. Vandal Savage: I am not a caveman. I am a visionary. A veteran and orchestrator of every significant war mankind has ever had. And I will continue to shape the world for the war of tomorrow. My tomorrow. Note: Apologies for this being so short, I just agreed to do Vandal without a second thought about knowing literally nothing about him. Guess I should've thought that through more. Sorry. Jason Voorhees (Cue Friday the 13th Part 3 - Introduction Music: https://youtu.be/hlqQD6C4lfg) Neo: The tale of Camp Crystal Lake is one that is very dark and has gone under many names such as Packanack, Higgins Haven, Forest Green, etc., but they all have one thing in common... The mindless serial killer who roams the area seeking revenge on the counselors that killed him and his mother. And his name is what you ask? Well it's none other than the legend named Jason Voorhees. Dimitri: Enough with the campfire stories and let's get into the juicy stuff. Neo: You can get on my nerves sometimes Dimitri... Dimitri: Isn't that what I'm here for? Anyways, young Jason Voorhees was constantly bullied by the kids at the camp mainly for his deformities. One day while he was at the camp, Jason went for a swim to escape the bullies and ended up drowning because none of the counselors saved him. What were they doing instead? Well, let's just say they were going down on each other which would enrage one individual and spark all of the events of the Friday the 13th movies. Neo: Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mom and the camp cook, had been doing her job during the accident. When she figured out that Jason hadn't been watched and had died, she became furious. After Camp Crystal Lake re-opened, Pamela came back to kill the two counselors a year later. And despite Jason being the most well known antagonist from the Friday the 13th movies, he didn't actually become the main serial killer until the second movie. The first movie was more of about what happened in present day June 13th, 1979. Dimitri: Since Betty White's look-alike was murder happy and hellbent on revenge on all of the counselors, it would only make since she'd get furious that the camp was re-opening in 1979. The entire first movie is mainly about her killing horny counselors and some other random characters as well. With her murder spree, it eventually came to an end though. Neo: While trying to kill the final counselor named Alice Hardy, she got beheaded by a machete. Jason had seen this happen and had the strength to resurrect himself to avenge his mother. So when the police arrived to find Alice Hardy in a canoe, Jason dragged her into the water. She was saved by the police, but Jason still remained at Crystal Lake. And to think this was all still just caused by two horny, young adults. Dimitri: The main insult is though is that both of them were killed by counselors. Too bad for Alice though because she ended up being killed by Jason later on in August with her body being dragged to his little hut. Although Pamela was now dead, this did not stop Jason Voorhees from carrying on her legacy and wishes to kill all of the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. With this very tragic backstory however, it made Jason a force to be reckoned with. (Cue Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives - Introduction Music: https://youtu.be/u7sRnFx7KZs) Neo: Jason's main ability is that he is immortal. The dude has took a machete to the arm, an ax to the head, etc. and still wasn't killed by those things. Even when he took a machete to the the brain and everything from Tommy Jarvis, he still found a way to come back. At this point, I'd be surprised if practically nothing could finish him off because of how much he's endured over the years. Dimitri: He even has people keeping his legacy alive with people like Roy Burns from the 5th movie almost like a bunch of Elvis impersonators. Anyways, Jason is killer with pretty much anything he get's his hands on such as an ax, a pickax, a spear, and even a fucking harpoon. His signature weapon though is the machete that was used to kill his mother. Talk about being a momma's boy. Neo: Anyways, Jason also has done many superhuman strength feats such as lifting a car, punching through steel doors, knocking down wooden doors, throw a playground object hard enough that it reaches a helicopter and kills the pilot on impact and destroys the helicopter also, smashing the hood of a car, cracking someone's skull, etc. Need I go on? Anyways, I'm pretty sure that you get the point that Jason is ridiculously strong which is why no one wants to fuck with him. Dimitri: If you thought that those feats were crazy, how about we address the fact he was in Mortal Kombat. Jason was able to take on foes such as Goro and Predator during his time in the Mortal Kombat universe which is ridiculously impressive on its own. Even if you don't find his strength feats all that impressive, he can always just raise it with his rage ability. Now that we're done with his strength, how about we talk about his durable side of things. Neo: Jason can walk off numerous bullets, numerous stab wounds, falling off a mountain and getting up like it was nothing, surviving an explosion of a two story house completely unaffected, getting hit by a car and sent flying into a tree, being impaled by a flagpole, getting hit by a car explosion, hit by helicopter fuel, etc. Easy story is that Jason won't really die by such conventional means that you might subjugate a normal human to. Dimitri: Since we're on the topic of crossovers and durability, how about we talk about some of that material rapped up in one so we can kill two birds with stone. Jason has taken on Freddy Krueger and his daughter fairing well as he pretty much dominated both of them. Hell, he's okay with taking point blank gunfire and being hit with a chainsaw from Ash Williams. Since this is one speedy analysis, let's talk about how fast he is and his stealth antics. Neo: Jason is fast enough to outpace two government trained scuba divers underwater, outrun gun fire, catch a semi-truck that's in motion, blitz pairs of hunters and soldiers, etc. He's silent enough to also pretty much be a ninja in his own regards. Even if you think his normal speed isn't fast enough also, he also has the Shift ability which helps him move even faster than supersonic speeds as well as even having the ability to teleport to different locations at will. Dimitri: Let's also tackle his intelligence if there is any anyways. His smarts can help him in combat and somewhat recognize a trap. Yeah... Not much.... Anyways, we should probably tackle his regenerative capabilities now. The idea was introduced in Jason X as he can regenerate from things such as scars, the loss of limbs, and even being blown to pieces. Jason's cruel, black heart which is actually black also has special properties to it. (Cue Friday the 13th 2009 Reboot - Introduction Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b71j1v5oyOY) Neo: His heart has the special ability to... how do I put this because this is absolutely disgusting... hypnotize people into eating it so that he can possess them by inserting his soul into them. While this tactic isn't absolutely full proof, it does work in the scenario that Jason will still return from beyond the grave. Jason still has many impressive qualities about him. Dimitri: Jason's high pain tolerance also has solidified his iron resistance against mind manipulation, soul manipulation, extreme heat, and fire. To be honest, all of this shouldn't be surprising considering this guy took on Manhattan, went to hell, fought Freddy in the Dreamscape, went to outer space to terrorize a space cruiser, visited the Mortal Kombat tournament, etc. Neo: While Jason is a very threatening serial killer, he does have his flaws. One thing is that he is practically mindless meaning he pretty much falls victim to the same things repeatedly. Also, anything that reminds him of his mother will confuse him and stop him in his tracks. Probably his biggest flaw is the fact that he doesn't know his gift. His gift is the fact that he's an immortal being, but he isn't aware of this ability himself. Dimitri: Even with his flaws, Jason still remains as one of if not the most deadly serial killers in horror slasher films altogether. If you aren't ready for Jason, it might just cost you your life. (Cue Jason fighting Tommy Jarvis in a fiery vortex: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzYNuc8khQ0) Intermission Battle Results Trivia * Jason Voorhees' section is done by PlozAlcachaz and Vandal Savage's section is done by PurifyingBatter. * Composite Jason Voorhees is being used and Post-Flashpoint & Arrowverse feats are included for Vandal Savage to make it fair. Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:PurifyingBatter Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years